1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to billboards and, particularly, to a billboard capable of emitting light, and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional billboards generally include a light transmissive canvas on which patterns are printed. Due to the fact that the light transmissive canvas cannot emit light on its own, visibility of the patterns printed thereon can becomes limited in a dark environment.
Accordingly the light transmissive canvas is usually illuminated by a backlight module, for example a side backlight module or direct backlight module. Light from the backlight module, however, is dispersive and the canvas exposed to the environments can easily suffer damage.
Therefore, what is needed is a billboard capable of overcoming the described shortcomings.